1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assistive personal lifting equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stability controlled assistive lifting apparatus, for helping a person with limited ambulatory movement to reach a standing position, without human assistance.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are many individuals who suffer from limited mobility by reason of disability, disease, or advanced age. A common problem exists for such persons when they need or wish to move to an upright position from the floor or from a sitting position, or vice-versa. An individual may have fallen or may have voluntarily moved to a sitting position on the floor, and may have a difficult time getting back to an upright position so he or she may stand up. A fall is an obvious situation, but other situations exist that can be inconvenient or embarrassing for a person who is disabled, for instance, where a person has voluntarily placed him or herself down on the floor, but cannot get back up without assistance. Also, there are situations where it is desirable to move in a controlled manner, gradually from a standing position down to the floor.
A device is also needed that will assist attendants and helpers to facilitate moving a disabled person, who is located on the floor or in a sitting position and wants to stand up, or vice-versa. The task of moving a patient from the floor or a sitting position to an upright position can be extremely difficult for one person, particularly considering frailty and or weight factors for a particular patient.
There are a variety of technologies that have attempted to assist with lifting/standing of an individual, however, the existing technologies either do not deal with the specific problem, or they employ means to deal with the problems that are inadequate because they are either excessively complicated, bulky, expensive or difficult to use.
Other patents focused on improving personal mobility include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,278 (1996) to Smith (a hydraulic powered chair for use in a swimming pool); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,638 (1998) to Parker (a hydraulic chair-bed); U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,151 (1996) to Tholkes (a mobile standing aid that moves a person from seated to standing position); U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,525 (1994) to Tillman (a shower lounge chair); U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,016 (1998) to Allred (a elevating, motorized chair); U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,286 (1983) to Hanson (a vehicle mounted invalid lift apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,007B1 (2001) to Brown (a pole styled lift device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,741 (1993) to Beardmore (a device for standing up a sitting person from a seated position); U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,592 to Stump (a stationary patient lift that relies on a hoist apparatus to lift disabled persons); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,633 (1998) to Capaldi (hoist apparatus); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,072 (1992) issued to Gray (a similar belt styled device).
All of the above-listed patents include various features and inventions which may be used to assist in lifting/assisting disabled persons, however, they generally use different means, frequently complicated hoist mechanisms, gears, chains, or guiding frames that are not suitable for everyday use, or that require the use of a device separate from the devices used to aid in mobility. Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved personal lifting and lowering apparatus. In particular, there is a need for an improved personal lifting apparatus which will overcome the difficulties encountered with the known art.